Recogiendo pedacitos
by Misila
Summary: A Dorian le gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y hacer algo para evitar lo que ya es inevitable, pero ya han pasado tres meses desde la Batalla y lo único que le queda es aceptar la pérdida e intentar seguir. Aunque no tenga del todo claro hacia adónde.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No obstante, todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, con excepción de Maia… Moira… bah, el caso es que cuando la veáis la reconoceréis como creación de Jotaká.

Este fic participa en el reto _Más de 1000 historias_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con el reto _Larga vida a los OC_, y supongo que eso es suficiente explicación para que no conozcáis a la mayoría de la peña que aparece.

* * *

_**Recogiendo pedacitos**_

o—o

**Veintinueve de julio de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

_Caminaba por el castillo destrozado, sin mirar por dónde iba. Sus ojos azules paseaban por el pasillo lleno de escombros salpicados de sangre; quería gritar para librarse de parte del horror que lo invadía, pero no era capaz. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sin control en un llanto silencioso mientras aferraba con más fuerza a la persona que llevaba en brazos; quería huir de esa pesadilla, pero le era imposible._

_Tropezó con lo que quedaba de una gárgola y cayó cuan largo era, sin poder hacer nada para sujetar el cuerpo que cargaba. No obstante, su pasajero no protestó. Al joven se le escapó un sollozo y se mordió el labio para controlar las náuseas._

—_Luke —se arrastró hasta su primo, que había caído de lado. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados—. Despierta. Por favor, Luke, no te quedes así. —lo cogió por los hombros y lo sacudió— No puedes dejar que te maten —se le quebró la voz cuando su primo no se movió—. Luke…_

_No supo si fue su insistencia o la desesperación de su voz, pero el niño reaccionó. Arrugó la nariz y movió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, y luego abrió los ojos lentamente, clavándolos en el joven._

—_Tú —susurró. No había nada en su voz que recordase al chiquillo alegre y risueño que había sido, sólo odio hacia su interlocutor—. Tú me mataste._

_Dorian negó con la cabeza._

—_No… No, Luke. No te hice nada. Yo sólo…_

—_Debías protegerme —lo interrumpió el niño, alzando sus manos pálidas hacia Dorian, que estaba paralizado—. Dijiste que te encargarías de que nadie me hiciera nada, y no cumpliste. Ni siquiera estuviste conmigo cuando morí —sus manos pequeñas intentaron rodear el cuello de Dorian—. Me abandonaste —apretó con una fuerza que no había tenido en vida—. Me mataste._

_Dorian agarró las muñecas de Luke, tratando de obligar al niño a soltarlo._

—_No lo sabía. Creía que estabas a salvo —imprimió más fuerza a sus manos, en un intento por liberarse, mientras empezaba a quedarse sin aire._

—_Deberías haberlo sabido —canturreó Luke—. Deberías estar muerto tú…_

Lo sé.

—_Suéltame, Luke, eso no… ¡Déjame!_

_Luke liberó el cuello de Dorian, pero el alivio duró apenas unos segundos al joven. Observó al niño, horrorizado; era como si sus manos fuesen de polvo, como si estuviesen desintegrándose poco a poco. Y, después de sus manos, llegaron sus brazos. Luke lo miró fijamente mientras se deshacía._

—_Me has matado de nuevo —sentenció._

—No, no. Otra vez no… —Dorian trató de liberarse de las ataduras que notaba en las piernas—. Luke…

—Dorian —alguien le revolvía el pelo—. Dorian, despierta.

Intentó apartarse. Tenía que hacer algo por Luke; no podía dejarlo morir otra vez.

—Pero Luke… —protestó, mientras alguien aferraba sus muñecas, impidiéndole seguir moviendo los brazos.

—No puedes hacer nada.

Dorian abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con unos familiares iris color avellana.

—Yo lo maté —musitó—. Debería haber podido… haber sabido que seguía allí…

Notó los brazos de su padre rodeándolo, sus manos acariciándole la espalda, y se dejó acunar por él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo débil que se sentía; dudaba que pudiese mantenerse en pie, y el dolor de cabeza, ya de por sí malo, le provocaba arcadas con cada sollozo.

—No fue tu culpa, Dorian —la voz de Evander Travers, pese a sonar tan dolida como la de su primogénito, destilaba determinación—. Intenta descansar.

Dorian no quería descansar; quería recuperar a Luke. Pero eso era imposible. Volver a pensarlo sólo consiguió que sus náuseas aumentasen. Pese a ello, no opuso resistencia cuando su padre lo dejó de nuevo en la cama y lo tapó hasta la barbilla; no obstante, el instante que dedicó a mirar alrededor bastó para que comprendiese que toda la blancura que lo rodeaba no podía ser sólo producto de la fiebre.

Miró a su padre.

—¿Esto…?

—San Mungo —explicó el hombre—. Nos han dicho que perdiste el conocimiento en el trabajo.

Dorian hizo un esfuerzo por relacionar las palabras de su padre con el borrón que eran sus últimos recuerdos. Respirando hondo para evitar vomitar, rescató de su memoria los sucesos y logró ponerlos en orden: primero, haber ido al Ministerio utilizando la red flu; después el mareo, que caminar entre la multitud que se amontonaba en el Atrio no había hecho sino aumentar. Había saludado a Rebecca Brooks y entrado en el ascensor con ella, y había intentado escuchar los detalles de la misión a la que Robards los había destinado a ambos. Dorian juzgó prudente dejar de intentar acordarse a partir de ese momento; no estaba seguro de que su estómago fuese a resistirlo.

—Lo… siento —murmuró, apartando la mirada. Se sintió inútil; era una impresión familiar para él, sobre todo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Había permitido que hirieran a su hermana menor y que asesinaran a su primo, y además desde mayo no había sido capaz de nada más que preocupar a su familia. Alzó una mano temblorosa y se enjugó las lágrimas; no quería estropearlo todo aún más.

—Dijiste que estabas mejor —comentó su padre; pese a que lo dijo sin ningún tipo de malicia, Dorian lo encajó como una acusación velada—. Si no te encuentras bien, no deberías ir a trabajar.

Dorian cerró los ojos.

—Estaba mejor. Fue la dichosa red flu —no era del todo mentira; Dorian había estado convencido de que podría soportar el malestar hasta que llegó al Ministerio. Tomó aire, mientras nuevas lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus párpados.

No sabía qué esperaba, pero cuando su padre suspiró supo que no iba a recibir palabras dulces. Tampoco es que las quisiera.

—Luke está muerto, Dorian. Cuídate; no queremos tener que organizar también tu funeral.

o—o

**Cinco de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

Dorian trató de obedecer a su padre en los días siguientes. Se comió toda la comida, se bebió todas las pociones sin rechistar, e intentó fingir que estaba más animado. Pese a que se daba cuenta de que nadie, ni siquiera Erin –que seguía algo desorientada desde que fuese herida en la Batalla–, se lo creía, al menos tenía que demostrarse que el potencial estaba ahí.

Los sanadores de San Mungo no estaban seguros de qué era exactamente lo que tenía; se trataba de un virus semejante al de la gripe, pero había mutado, de forma que las pociones que normalmente se utilizaban no le hacían ningún efecto y sólo conseguían que el organismo de Dorian se resintiese. Al joven sólo le quedaba tomar sustancias para aliviar los síntomas, pasar por todo el proceso al modo muggle y tener cuidado para evitar que la cosa se complicase.

Cuando le dieron el alta, lo obligaron a prometer que tendría cuidado y procuraría no tener una recaída. Al joven le resultaba un tanto absurda esa promesa; estaba entrando agosto. Si ya era raro enfermar en esas fechas, más difícil era exponerse al frío.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Dorian se detuvo con la llave metida en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa y se giró hacia su hermana. Erin había ido a San Mungo para ayudarle a recoger las cosas que le habían ido trayendo durante su estadía en el hospital, aunque Dorian sospechaba que su hermana también necesitaba un momento en el que pudiera dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que ir al callejón Diagon —explicó Erin. Dorian aún no se acostumbraba a verla con el pelo corto, pese a que lo llevaba así desde que terminara la Guerra—. Para… recoger los libros de Hogwarts.

Dorian miró a su hermana con detenimiento. Le dolió darse cuenta, una vez más, de lo parecida que era a su primo muerto, y le preocuparon las ojeras que adornaban sus irises castaños, pese a que sabía que él estaba peor.

—¿Seguro que quieres volver?

Erin asintió. Dorian sintió una oleada de admiración hacia su hermana. Era consciente de que ella también se culpaba de la muerte de Luke, con la diferencia de que Erin no era responsable de nada, y aun así luchaba para seguir adelante. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrir la puerta.

Sus padres estaban en el salón y se alegraron de ver a Dorian más repuesto. El joven no opuso resistencia a los mimos de su madre, pero apartó la mirada cuando se percató de la expresión severa de Evander Travers; sabía que a él no conseguiría engañarlo. Quizá tampoco a su madre, pero al menos Noella fingía para alentar a Dorian a seguir con su pantomima de felicidad.

Dejó sus cosas en su dormitorio, tratando de no mirar la foto que había en la mesita de noche, en la que sabía que aparecían Erin, Luke y él. La habían echado hacía casi un año, el día que Luke partió a Hogwarts por primera y última vez. Dorian se sentía como si aquella imagen hubiera sido tomada hacía varios milenios. ¿De verdad Luke estaba vivo, riendo y jugando, el verano anterior? ¿De verdad aquel niño era el mismo cuyo cadáver Dorian había abrazado durante horas?

—Vamos al callejón Diagon —anunció cuando volvió al salón, donde Erin hablaba en voz baja con su padre.

—¿Ya? ¿No vas a descansar? —inquirió su madre.

—No estoy cansado —mintió Dorian, pese a que se sentía bastante mejor que la última vez que había dicho eso—. ¿Nos vamos, Erin?

Su hermana asintió y se dirigió con él hacia la puerta. Dorian sabía que sería más rápido desaparecerse, pero dudaba que fuese adecuado; además, no era él el único que tenía que tener cuidado. Erin seguía asustándose cada vez que escuchaba sonidos demasiado fuertes.

Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar al Caldero Chorreante, y para cuando entraron en el callejón Diagon era mediodía. Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar un helado en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, que desde que terminase la Guerra llevaban sus sobrinos. Dorian ignoró la mirada preocupada de su hermana y pidió su propio helado; no hacía frío.

Erin, enganchada a su brazo, lamía su helado de fresa, dirigiéndole miradas ceñudas a la gente que los rodeaba. Dorian no podía reprocharle su desconfianza.

—Me ha convencido Luna —confesó Erin en voz baja—. De volver. Dice que han dejado el castillo como nuevo… y que los Carrow están en Azkaban. Aunque seguramente los Sytherins seguiremos siendo los malos de la película.

Dorian mordió su helado con cierta rabia.

—Si piensan eso, puedes partirles la cara —comentó, haciendo a Erin reír. Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta de Flourish y Blotts—. No podemos entrar comiendo.

Erin se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, sujeta mi helado. No tardo nada en comprar los libros.

De modo que Dorian se quedó en la entrada de Flourish y Blotts, observando los libros que habían sacado para mostrar. Le resultó curiosamente familiar un título en concreto, pero tardó varios minutos y medio helado en recordar que Luke le había comentado que _La odisea muggle de Phil Phillips_ le había gustado mucho.

Dorian fulminó el libro con la mirada, como si la portada tuviera la culpa de sus sentimientos; ¿es que absolutamente _todo_ iba a recordarle que Luke ya no estaba? Se metió el resto del cono de galleta en la boca y masticó con furia, preguntándose en qué momento se había vuelto tan sentimental. Era sólo un libro, ¿verdad? Seguro que lo habían leído cientos de personas; Luke sólo había sido un lector más. Dorian se tragó el helado y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Esto… ¿vas a cogerlo?

Quizá debería haber suavizado la expresión de su rostro cuando se giró, porque la muchacha retrocedió un paso. La mirada de Dorian se relajó cuando se fijó en la chica, que tenía la mano tendida hacia _La odisea muggle de Phil Phillips_.

—No —respondió Dorian, toda su rabia evaporándose de golpe—. Tengo uno en casa.

La joven alzó la mirada hacia él. Tenía los ojos azules, pequeños y audaces, y los labios gruesos y rojos. No era fea, pero había algo en ella que a Dorian le resultaba extraño.

—¿Y está bien? Mi hermana me ha pedido que se lo compre para su cumpleaños, pero no sé si es su tipo de libro.

—En realidad no lo he leído —admitió Dorian—. Pero a mi primo le gustó. Y Luke tenía buen gusto, en general.

—¿_Tenía_? —repitió la joven. Algo debió de cambiar en la expresión de Dorian, porque rápidamente agregó—: Yo… Lo siento, no quería meterme. No es asunto mío, perdona.

—No, es igual —Dorian se fijó mejor en ella; tenía el cabello anaranjado y un flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos. _Una pena_, pensó el joven. Eran realmente bonitos, pero algo desconcentraba a Dorian. Al percatarse de su escrutinio, la chica giró el rostro, incómoda, haciendo que él también se sintiese mal—. Deberías apartarte el flequillo, estarías mejor —le recomendó.

La muchacha volvió a mirarlo.

—No te rías —murmuró con rabia.

Dorian arqueó las cejas.

—No estaba…

—¡Eh, Dorian! ¿Cómo va mi helado? —Erin salió de la librería cargada de libros. Sin que Dorian pudiera evitarlo, su hermana se los puso en los brazos y le arrebató el helado—. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

—¿Erin?

La chica se giró hacia la desconocida a la que Dorian había ofendido sin querer.

—¡Marietta! —exclamó, sonriendo—. Vaya, hacía mucho que no te veía… ¿Cómo estás?

La tal Marietta se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?

El rostro de Erin se ensombreció, pero la chica trató de disimularlo.

—También, bi…bien —apartó la mirada—. Estás guapa —Dorian comprendió que quería cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible—. Oh, por cierto, él es mi hermano, Dorian. Dorian, ella es Marietta Edgecombe. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tuve una vista por utilizar magia con trece años? Pues su padre fue quien me echó la bronca.

—Encantado —dijo Dorian, más atento a Erin que a Marietta. Era como si todo el entusiasmo que había perdido en la Batalla de Hogwarts hubiese vuelto de golpe.

—Igualmente —respondió la chica—. Bueno, creo que tengo que irme… —empezó, pero Erin no iba a dejarla marchar tan pronto.

—Podrías venir un día de éstos a casa —propuso—. A mi madre le encantará verte; le caes bien.

—No creo —Marietta parecía estar deseando cortar la conversación por lo sano—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Erin se quedó quieta, y por un momento Dorian temió que fuese a echarse a llorar, como cuando era pequeña y él se negaba a jugar con ella. Sin embargo, la joven se sobrepuso al desengaño y confuso una sonrisa afilada.

—Como quieras. Nosotros nos vamos. Dorian, también necesito plumas.

Dorian se giró hacia Marietta mientras su hermana lo arrastraba a la otra tienda, pero la chica no miró hacia ellos. Se quedó observando los libros, y Dorian la odió al pensar que probablemente su único problema fuese no saber qué regalarle a su hermana.

Aunque quizá en realidad no fuese más que envidia.

o—o

**Siete de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

Cuando Dorian se incorporó al trabajo de nuevo, Robards consideró que aún no estaba del todo recuperado y le anunció que estaría lo que quedaba de agosto y todo septiembre haciendo papeleo. Dorian quiso protestar, pero suponía que eso conllevaría más tiempo alejado de la acción, así que se quedó callado y aceptó su trabajo con dignidad.

Cuando salió del Ministerio y se apareció en casa, sin embargo, no esperaba que hubiese visita. No obstante, el parloteo de Erin mezclado con una voz poco familiar no lo espantó, sino que le causó curiosidad. Erin llevaba tiempo sin parlotear.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir a la chica con la que había hablado de libros sentada junto a su hermana. Parecía incómoda, y Dorian supuso que Erin se había salido con la suya y la había arrastrado a casa entendiendo algún momento en que Martha no respondiese como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Oh, hola, Dorian —su madre se levantó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Ha venido una amiga de tu hermana, Maribel.

—Marge —la corrigió Evander, recostado en el sofá.

—¿No era Martha? —inquirió Dorian.

—Me llamo Marietta —murmuró la invitada entre dientes. Erin rio—. Buenas tardes, Dorian —lo saludó, mirándolo sólo unos instantes. Seguía con ese flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos.

—Buenas tardes, Mary. Quiero decir… Marietta —aunque pudiera parecerlo, Dorian no pretendía burlarse de ella. Generalmente era bueno para los nombres, pero había algo en el de Marietta que le impedía recordarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Marietta sonrió. Sólo un poco.

o—o

**Dieciséis de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

A Maia… es decir, a Marietta, le gustaba el tangram. Algo que a Dorian le sorprendió; no porque considerara a la muchacha tonta –Erin le había contado que había estado en Ravenclaw, y si bien eso no era una prueba irrefutable daba alguna que otra pista–, sino porque no había figura que se le resistiese. Es más; después de que Erin se rindiera, Marietta había creado nuevas figuras con las piezas. Tenía una creatividad impresionante.

—Me gustaría ganarme la vida como escultora —murmuró la muchacha una tarde. Curiosamente, sólo quedaban ella y Dorian en el salón; el patriarca de la familia aún no había vuelto del trabajo, Noella estaba duchándose y Erin había subido a revisar su baúl.

Dorian, que estaba garabateando en un papel sin pensar en nada en particular, la miró.

—¿Por qué no lo eres?

Marietta enarcó una ceja.

—Mira a tu alrededor. Todos están demasiado ocupados reconstruyendo la mierda que han dejado los mortífagos para pensar en algo con un mínimo de calidad artística.

Dorian bajó la mirada hacia el folio y empezó a hacer las líneas básicas para dibujar a un thelstral. Si bien la artista de la familia era sin lugar a dudas Erin, él también se defendía pintando. Claro que últimamente sus dibujos se habían reducido a thelstrals, cementerios y una figura humana reduciéndose a polvo, bonitos recordatorios de las pesadillas que, curiosamente, llevaban tiempo sin asaltarlo.

—A mí me encantaría —admitió—. Algo relacionado con arte, quiero decir. Todo lo que ha dejado la Guerra es destrozo; ¿a quién no le gustaría tener algo con lo que distraerse?

Al alzar la vista, descubrió los ojos azules de Marietta clavados en él.

—Mis padres me han dicho que no tienen problema en dejarme el dinero para empezar, pero no puedo vivir del aire —confesó—. ¿De verdad crees que funcionaría?

—Si eres buena, no veo por qué no.

Marietta se mordisqueó el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—¿Te importaría venir a verlo? Me… No es que no quiera preguntárselo a Erin, pero ella es demasiado buena y sé que mentiría.

—¿Entonces yo soy malo? —replicó Dorian, divertido. Sonrió cuando Marietta bajó la mirada—. Es broma. Claro que iré si quieres.

o—o

**Diecisiete de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

Mireia… Mariana… Marietta vivía en un piso pequeño cerca del Támesis, en Greenwich. A Dorian le impresionó saber que estaba independizada con diecinueve años, pero la joven le explicó que, en realidad, compartía residencia con su mejor amiga, Cho Chang y entre las dos pagaban el alquiler a una tía de Cho, que era la dueña del piso.

—Pero Cho ahora no está —agregó, soltando una risita cuando vio a Dorian mirar alrededor en busca de la otra inquilina de la vivienda—. Supongo que habrá ido a dejarle flores a su novio —especuló, en un tono más sombrío.

—¿También murió en la Guerra? —inquirió Dorian, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Marietta asintió, triste.

—Yo no fui a la Batalla, pero Cho y Michael sí. Y… bueno. La gente muere en esas cosas, y Michael no fue una excepción —Dorian apartó la mirada—. Lo siento —se disculpó Marietta—. Sé… bueno, supongo que no quieres hablar de la Guerra, por lo de… lo de ese niño. Erin me lo dijo, y… No debería haber sacado el tema.

Dorian intentó sonreír.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, ¿no tenías algo que enseñarme?

Marietta era una artista de los pies a la cabeza, o eso le pareció a Dorian, pese a que entendía de escultura lo mismo que de física cuántica. Las figuras que había tallado en la piedra no eran algo exacto, sino que recordaban a las formas de animales, personas, objetos. Parecían moverse sin ningún tipo de hechizo, y en cada vistazo Dorian imaginaba que representaban algo distinto: un abrazo, un saltamontes, una llama.

—Es genial —musitó. Miró a Marietta, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo—. ¿Cómo los haces?

Ella alzó la mirada.

—Pues… con martillos, cinceles de distinto tamaño…

Dorian no escuchó el resto de la explicación, porque justo en ese momento se percató de qué era lo que había encontrado tan extraño en Marietta. Pese a que entre su flequillo naranja se veía que tenía la frente algo colorada, rubor producido por el elogio de Dorian, sus mejillas estaban del mismo color.

—Marley, ¿por qué tienes tanto maquillaje? —inquirió, sin pararse a pensar en las repercusiones de hacer esa pregunta a una chica, pese a que Erin se las había comentado en una ocasión.

—Me llamo Marietta —murmuró ella. Ahora le tocaba a Dorian sonrojarse—. Preguntar eso es de mala educación —aseguró en tono cortante.

—Pero… —empezó Dorian.

No obstante, prefirió no seguir. Los ojos de Marietta estaban adquiriendo un brillo peligroso.

o—o

**Veintinueve de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

No resultaba muy difícil darse cuenta de que Megan lo estaba ignorando.

Dorian no comprendía por qué, pero la idea le producía un profundo desasosiego. Durante todo agosto se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a hablar con ella, y cuando Erin le dijo que su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada con su idea de empezar a vender sus esculturas Dorian supo que había hecho algo mal con ella. Entendía que tuviera cosas que hacer, pero ni siquiera había hablado con Erin.

—¿Le has dicho algo? —inquirió Erin el último día de agosto. Sin ningún preámbulo, sólo sentándose junto a él para cenar y susurrando para que sus padres no la escucharan.

Y Dorian no necesitó preguntar a quién se refería.

—No. ¿Tú? —Erin lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Bueno, me di cuenta de que se echa mucho maquillaje y le pregunté…

—¿Que le preguntaste por su maquillaje? —Erin alzó la voz y apretó los labios cuando sus padres los miraron. Dorian se llevó la cuchara llena de sopa a la boca, y bufó cuando su hermana volvió a la carga—: Eso no se hace.

—No me digas —replicó—. Oye, ¿por qué no le dices que se pinte menos? En serio, es siniestro que se ponga roja y las mejillas se le queden del mismo color.

Erin puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes quién es Hermione Granger? —tras unos segundos, Dorian relacionó su nombre con una foto que había sido portada de _El Profeta_ hacía unas semanas. La chica del _Trío Dorado_, como habían llamado los periodistas a Potter y sus amigos—. Es una zorra. Por su culpa, Marietta tiene _CHIVATA_ escrito en la cara con granos. Por eso tanto maquillaje.

Dorian arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no se quita?

—No. Marietta lo ha intentado, pero parece que sólo se va quitando con el tiempo. Creo que ya sólo tiene como cicatrices, pero… le da vergüenza —Dorian se mordió el labio—. Eres un bocazas.

Dorian apartó la mirada y se terminó la sopa, intentando no sentirse demasiado culpable. _Por eso el flequillo_, comprendió entonces. Quizá sólo quería ocultar su rostro todo lo posible.

En cualquier caso, a Dorian le parecía algo exagerado. Había cicatrices peores que las de unos granos, y sólo tenía que pensar en lo silenciosa que estaba su casa desde la Batalla de Hogwarts para comprenderlo.

o—o

**Cuatro de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y ocho**

Cuando Dorian se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, se mordió la lengua y trató de respirar hondo, pero poco pudo hacer para conseguir calmarse. La pesadilla en la que Luke lo culpaba de su muerte, que se había mantenido lejos de él desde que estuviese en San Mungo, había regresado para aterrorizarlo de nuevo. Y lo había conseguido.

Aún temblando, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pese a que habían pasado casi cuatro meses, el recuerdo y la culpa seguían tan frescos como cuando encontró el cadáver de Luke. Se mordió el labio; no quería que sus padres lo viesen llorar.

Le sorprendió escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. En la casa de los Travers nadie tocaba, algo que traía de cabeza a todos los miembros de la familia, pero que nunca cambiaría.

—Adelante —respondió. La puerta se abrió un poco, pero quien asomó la cabeza no fue ni su padre, ni su madre, ni su hermana.

Fue Minna Edgecombe. _Es decir, Mary. No, Marina. Digo… Bah, da igual. Ella._

—Eh… Hola —saludó tímidamente—. Estaba… Estaba en el salón, pero te he oído gritar, y me he preocupado…

Dorian apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mis padres?

—Han salido a por algo, pero han dicho que no tardarían en volver —Mayka clavó la mirada en el suelo—. ¿Es por tu primo?

Sin ganas de responder, Dorian se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo de vuelta al salón. Sabía que estaba despeinado –no había planeado dormirse; simplemente, al volver del trabajo se había sentado en la cama y el sueño lo había vencido–, tembloroso y probablemente más blanco que la tiza, pero no quería mostrar más debilidad.

—¿A qué has venido? —se dejó caer en el sofá y alzó la mirada hacia Medea—. Erin se fue ayer a Hogwarts.

—No he venido a ver a Erin —aclaró ella, y se sentó a su lado—. He estado bastante ocupada estos días, pero… creo que tenías razón y no soy tan mala. He vendido mi primera escultura.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Dorian aún no estaba del todo despierto, y la visión de Melanie se mezclaba con la pesadilla que había tenido, dificultando sus razonamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? ¿Dar la enhorabuena? ¿Sería arriesgado comentarle a Marietta (_¡Eso!_) que lamentaba haber hablado de su maquillaje, pese a que en aquel momento no había sabido que el tema le molestaba?

—Era por mi primo —barbotó, sin saber por qué lo decía. Luke no era asunto de Marietta—. La pesadilla. Siempre se repite, desde la Batalla —sabía que la joven lo estaba mirando con lástima, pero no se atrevía a alzar la mirada—. No debería haber muerto; se despistó y no salió con los demás… Estaba escondido, esperando a que terminara… y un mortífago lo encontró.

Su voz se apagó, pero curiosamente Dorian se sintió mejor tras decirlo. Quizá fuese el hecho de que conocía a Marietta desde hacía poco tiempo y la joven no había supuesto en él ninguno de los atributos que desde mayo fingía no haber perdido: fortaleza, serenidad… Marietta no lo había conocido antes, así que no podía saber cuán roto estaba Dorian.

Notó algo cálido en su mano, y tras unos segundos comprobó que se trataba de la mano de Marietta. Alzó la mirada; no se sentía incómodo, pero tenía curiosidad. Los ojos azules de la joven eran demasiado pequeños para contener todo lo que decía su mirada, tanto que Dorian no podía leerlo al completo.

—Sé que no sirve, pero lo siento —susurró ella—. Que tengas pesadillas y que… que él muriese.

Dorian quiso apartar la mirada, ocultar el dolor que destilaban sus ojos, pero se obligó a no hacerlo; él conocía el secreto de Marietta –y desde que lo había descubierto sospechaba que la muchacha lo sabía–, era justo que ella supiese que se había convertido en algo que distaba mucho de la persona que había sido hacía tan sólo unos meses.

—No se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo —y en ese momento Dorian confirmó sus sospechas. La mano libre de Marietta se dirigió a su mejilla y se quedó ahí unos segundos, antes de bajarla.

—Pero tú no lo ocultas —murmuró ella—. Finges que estás bien, y poco a poco te lo vas creyendo; llegará un día en que no tengas pesadillas. Yo…

La voz de Marietta se quedó flotando en el aire, dejando la frase inconclusa. Quizá para ayudarla a salir del paso, quizá para olvidar la pesadilla que aún martilleaba dolorosamente sus entrañas, quizá porque sí, Dorian recorrió en menos de un segundo la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Escuchó el ruidito de sorpresa de la joven y por un momento sintió un pánico inexplicable ante la posibilidad de que se apartase, pero los dedos de Marietta apretando su mano con determinación, como prohibiéndole huir _a él_, disiparon su temor.

—Gracias —Dorian ignoraba si agradecía sus palabras, que no lo hubiera rechazado o su mera presencia, pero tenía claro que estaba agradecido a Marietta. Ella sonrió un poco y luego apartó la mirada—. Siento haberte deprimido… Habías venido por tu escultura.

Marietta soltó una risita.

—Sí… Quería invitarte a tomar un helado o algo —explicó—. De no ser por ti no habría empezado con esto.

Dorian no necesitó mucha persuasión para aceptar. La idea de que, pese a estar roto y tratando de recomponerse, había conseguido hacer algo por alguien le resultaba reconfortante. Como una confirmación de que, a pesar de todo, podría recuperarse de la muerte de Luke.

Y, quizá, pensó Dorian tras peinarse, mientras salía con Marietta de su casa, no fuera necesario que lo hiciese solo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene cuatro mil novecientas noventa y cuatro palabras, fechas incluidas, así que no me he pasado. _Fiu_. En otro orden de cosas, quien tenga algo de curiosidad por la familia Travers puede leer _El pequeño recién llegado_ y _Ningún ideal vale tanto_; en especial, el primero, en el que se ve muy bien la relación de Luke con el resto de la familia, y ayuda a comprender por qué afectó tanto su muerte a Dorian.


End file.
